Goes Together Like Tick and Tock
by Mariko Azrael
Summary: Timeranger. Domon/Sion for the 1sentence community on LiveJournal. Domon/Sion obviously, spoilers for the entire series.


Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: I claimed Domon/Sion for the 1sentence challenge on LiveJournal. I'm more or less pleased with the results, but just to forewarn you, some of these lean heavily on the sap. ;

* * *

**#1, Walking:**

Domon's learned to not say anything when Sion latches onto his arm while they're walking-- yes, he earns his fair share of odd glances from people on the street, but it makes Sion happy, so he'll deal.

**#2, Waltz:**

Ayase watches with annoyance as Domon and Sion speak awkwardly and smile hesitantly at each other over the breakfast table-- if they don't stop dancing around their feelings soon, he'll be sorely tempted to fall upon the 'lock them in a closet until they give into their hormones' cliché.

**#3, Wishes:**

Sion scribbles down 'I wish there was a way I could be with Domon-san without hurting Honami-san' on the paper before pinning it with the others on their Christmas tree.

**#4, Wonder:**

There are times when Domon can't help but wonder how Sion went through what he did and come out sane-- he'd give anything for that kind of inner strength.

**#5, Worry:**

"It's just a scrape, Domon-san," Sion tries to remind him, but Domon's too busy fretting over/dressing his wound to hear him.

**#6, Whimsy:**

Domon's trying not to laugh, really, as Sion skips along ahead of him-- if it were anyone else, it'd be overly whimsical, but when Sion does it it's adorable.

**#7, Waste/Wasteland:**

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Domon's aware that way he's kissing a Sion a little more roughly than absolutely necessary, but after all the time he's wasted just figuring out that he likes Sion in the first place, he refuses to waste anymore.

**#8, Whiskey and rum:**

Domon lets a thoroughly plastered Sion lean against him before screaming to the room in general, "Which one of you geniuses thought it would be a good idea to let him have that sip of wine?!"

**#9, War:**

Ever since he found out about Sion's life before he joined the Time Bureau, Domon's been racking his brain for a way to make him feel more like part of the team... but he keeps coming back to one unavoidable truth: how can you ease someone's loneliness when they've lost everything, even their planet, in some stupid war?

**#10, Weddings:**

Sion was crying because he was so happy Domon and Honami were finally getting married-- really, that was it and nothing else.

**#11, Birthday:**

"You really don't know when your birthday is," Domon looks thoughtful, but then his faces lights up-- "Well, you know what, let's just say it's today-- I could go for some cake today, anyways."

**#12, Blessing:**

Domon thanks whoever's out there as he pulls Sion's naked body a little closer-- he doesn't even want to think what would have happened to him if Sion hadn't been there for him.

**#13, Bias:**

Tatsuya very nearly pouts when Domon decides to help Sion with work today instead of him-- and when he asks why, Domon says point blank, "Because I like him more than you."

**#14, Burning:**

Sion gasps as Domon's hands run over his body; it's as if he's burning up from the inside... but he doesn't want the flames to die out just yet.

**#15, Breathing:**

Domon wakes up and wonders why he was on the couch instead of in his bed… but when he hears Sion's breathing it all comes back to him and he falls back asleep feeling more content than he could remember.

**#16, Breaking:**

It starts out as a sniffle, then a sob, and then finally Domon breaks down completely-- and Sion catches him, relieved that he's finally letting himself cry over Honami-- anything had to be better than the empty thing Domon had become since their return to 3000.

**#17, Belief:**

"I know this probably won't get thorough your thick skull," Domon says as he gives Sion a thwap on the noggin, "but **I** believe in you, so stop thinking you're worthless already."

**#18, Balloon:**

Domon growls to himself as he stretches up and grabs the green balloon just in time-- Sion better appreciate this!

**#19, Balcony:**

Sion's standing at the top of the stairs when he sees Domon coming home from work and smiles, and even though it was a long day at work, Domon smiles back.

**#20, Bane:**

Domon automatically freezes up when Sion shouts to the crowd with all his might that he loves him-- did Sion just decide he wanted to be the bane of his existence today or what?!

**#21, Quiet:**

Sion blinks when he realizes he's on the receiving end of a hug-- Domon's big, but he can move quietly when he wants to.

**#22, Quirks:**

He doesn't even blink when Sion cheerfully shows the team his newly-dyed neon purple hair-- Domon learned to accept this particular quirk of Sion's way back when he went from brunette to blond.

**#23, Question:**

When Sion asks him what would be an acceptable way of pursuing a Human male romantically (no real reason, he was just curious), Domon chokes on his tea.

**#24, Quarrel:**

Domon frowns as he cleans Sion's wounds: if he'd just Changed, he wouldn't have gotten hurt… but after what he's learned about Sion (and done to Sion) today, Domon's really not in the mood to quarrel.

**#25, Quitting:**

Sion understands why Domon refused to fight, he can even sympathize… so he'll fight for the both of them until Domon can fight again.

**#26, Jump:**

"You gotta get up," Sion tells the tiny vid monitor the lab guard loaned him when Pro-Fighter Domon falls to the ground-- and then he jumps for joy when Domon recovers and wins his match.

**#27, Jester:**

Domon had been lying on the couch, letting himself feel lonely and miserable… but then Sion had breezed in, talking and laughing and just being so sweetly earnest about it all that Domon eventually found himself laughing, too.

**#28, Jousting:**

Sion had shut his eyes, positive that the next strike would do him in… but then Domon had come in, literally a Knight in shining armor, ready to fight for him.

**#29, Jewel:**

He knows that he should be paying attention to the lecture, but Sion keeps sneaking glances to the jacket Pro-Fighter Domon autographed-- as far as he's concerned, that alone made it more precious than any jewel or rare metal.

**#30, Just:**

"Just relax," Domon murmurs as he places a kiss against Sion's neck.

**#31, Smirk:**

Tatsuya's gaping, Yuuri's eyebrows shoot up, and Ayase smirks-- and Domon's **really** pissed off they oh so conveniently stumbled upon him and Sion making out.

**#32, Sorrow:**

Domon still missed Honami, but when he was around Sion... the sorrow didn't disappear, but it did ease up a little.

**#33, Stupidity:**

When Takku tells them about the years of loneliness Sion had to endure and it becomes clear that all Sion wanted was for someone to like him, Domon wants to kick himself for being so stupid.

**#34, Serenade:**

"And IeeI will allllways love youuu…" Sion smiles weakly at Domon over his computer-- it was turning out to be somewhat difficult to work while a Power Split-influenced Domon was trying to serenade him.

**#35, Sarcasm:**

"So glad to know I was able to amuse you," Domon's voice is dripping with sarcasm as Sion laughs and cleans the tea stain off of Domon's jacket at the same time (which had gotten there when things had... gotten intense between them).

**#26, Sordid:**

Their romance is by no means sordid, but Domon still asks Sion to keep it secret: not because he's ashamed, but because he's afraid that if the universe knows that he has something good in his life again, it'll try to take it away like it has with everything else.

**#37, Soliloquy:**

"Okay, I know I like him, and he's made it very obvious that he likes me… so why the hell can't I just tell him that?!"

**#38, Sojourn:**

Their journey has been long and difficult, and if it hadn't been for Sion Domon's not sure that he could have made it to the end.

**#39, Share:**

"Have some of my ramen," Sion says as he pours roughly half the contents of his bowl into Domon's, "I can tell you're still hungry."

**#40, Solitary:**

"You're not alone," Domon assures him as he pulls Sion into a tight hug, "not anymore."

**#41, Nowhere:**

Domon kicked the car (and Sion watched with mild amusement from the passenger seat): he'd wanted some quality time with Sion, not being stuck in the middle of nowhere with him while they waited for Ayase to come back with the part he needed to fix the stupid thing!

**#42, Neutral:**

Domon's trying to keep his face neutral, but Sion keeps going on and on about how much he likes him, oblivious to all the people staring at them, until he can't fight the grimace anymore.

**#43, Nuance:**

It's not much of a smile, but after how Domon very nearly gave up on their mission today, Sion's willing to take what he can get.

**#44, Near:**

Sion wishes he could do more-- but all he can do now is stay near Domon and hope that eases his homesickness a little.

**#45, Natural:**

When Domon kisses Sion, it feels so natural that he can't believe that they haven't done this before.

**#46, Horizon:**

They watch the sun set into the horizon, content with each other's company.

**#47, Valient:**

As much as Domon would like to do… things to Sion, he's still very much an innocent, so Domon will try to be the valiant one in this situation (for once).

**#48, Virtous:**

As much Sion loves Domon there are times when he wishes he'd be, well, a little less virtuous-- he's naive, but not **that** naive.

**#49, Victory:**

So, finally, Sion decides he'll have to make the first move and jumps Domon, and when Domon begins to respond, he smiles into the kiss-- _victory._

**#50, Defeat:**

And as Sion curls up to him on the couch afterwards, Domon realizes that he's been defeated… but this is one defeat he's more than happy to accept.


End file.
